(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrotherapeutical device using electricity in the medical treatment for a disease of a human body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known that when a very small amount of electric current is flowed through a human body, a certain therapeutical effect appears. Particularly, when electric stimulus is given to keiraku or keiketsu ("keiraku" and "keiketsu" are effective spots in acupuncture), which are present at various portions of a human body, circulation of blood can be improved, stiffness of muscles can be relieved, pain can be removed, and other therapeutical effects can be attained.
As the device for carrying out such electrotherapeutics, various devices have hitherto been proposed. However, all of them have a large size, and electrotherapeutics must be carried out in a hospital or home having the electrotherapeutical device.